Batman: The Killing Joke (10 Joker Flashbacks)
During a scene in The Killing Joke, Batman reflects at the 10 moments with the Joker on his Computer screens. Voice Cast: *Kevin Conroy as Batman *Mark Hamill as Joker *Story 1: **Conan O'Brien as David Endochrine **Michael Mckean as Dr. Barry Wolper *Story 3: **Dick Grayson/Robin (Loren Lester) *Story 4: **Commissioner Gordon (Ray Wise) **Harvey Dent (Richard Moll) *Story 5: **Jason Todd/Robin II (Zach Shada) **Sheila Haywood (Andrea Baker) *Story 6: **Harley Quinn (Tara Strong) **Penguin (Paul Williams) *Story 7: **Harley Quinn (Tara Strong) **Detective Bullock (Robin Atkin Downes) *Story 8: **Captain Gordon (Ray Wise) *Story 9: **Ras al Ghul (Graham McTavish) **Hush (Sam Neil) **Catwoman (Grey Griffin) **Killer Croc (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Story 10: **Dick Grayson/Robin (Loren Lester) **Commissioner Gordon (Ray Wise) **Vicki Vale (Vanessa Marshall) **Detective Harvey Bullock (Robin Atkin Downes) Plot: Having learned that the Joker has escaped Arkham Asylum hiring a decoy to pose as him, Batman heads to the Batcave to look up his arch-nemesis, and pulls up 10 screens to look him up, he looks at the first scene where people died on "The David Endochrine Show". Story 1: The David Endochrine Show's Cancellation Feigning remorse for his past, Joker convinces Wolper to take him on a talk show to tell his story; he makes plans for his escape with an old henchman, who supplies him with mind-controlling lipstick. Joker makes his talk show appearance on David Endochrine's show as Batman fights with the GCPD on the studio roof; while they fight, Joker kills Wolper, gasses everyone in the studio to death and escapes. Story 2: Smylex Commercial Inspired by a commercial in Batman (1989), Joker makes a commercial of his new brand, Smylex, with 2 models he's killed saying, "Love that Joker!". Story 3: Joker is Wild, Batman is Riled Bruce Wayne asks to takes a clown doll for a souvenir and back at the Batcave Batman and Robin try to figure out what the Joker is up to. They come up with the idea that the Joker will be at The Gotham City Opera Company, where Pagliacci is being performed. While at the opera, Batman and Robin are caught when the Joker throws sneezing powder in their face and his henchmen grab our heroes. The Joker is about to remove The Batman's mask, but the Caped Crusader escapes using a small Batmissle in his utility belt to set off the water sprinklers. The Joker uses a smoke bomb to make his escape. As they are chasing him on the catwalks above, The Joker uses trick streamers from his utility belt that wrap around Batman and Robin. He gets away before Batman and Robin can get themselves out of the confetti. Story 4: The Imprisonment of the Joker Inspired by a scene of the Joker imprisoned from The Dark Knight, Batman chases down Joker kidnapping District Harvey Dent, and Lt. Gordon gets promoted Commissioner Gordon. Story 5: A Death in the Family The dynamic duo then go to Ethiopia and meet Sheila Haywood, an aid worker. She proves to be Jason's mother, and she has an emotional reunion with her long-lost son. However, unknown to Batman and Robin, the Joker had previously discovered that Sheila had previously performed "illegal operations on teenage girls" in Gotham; after a botched procedure resulted in the death of a teen, she was blacklisted as a medical practitioner. The Joker has used this information to blackmail Sheila into giving him the medical supplies her agency has stockpiled in a nearby warehouse. Not only is he denying the medical supplies to the starving in order to sell them on the black market, but the Joker also replaces them with his laughing gas which, once set off, will kill thousands of people. Sheila herself had been embezzling from the aid agency and, as part of the cover-up, hands her own son (now in his Robin costume) over to the Joker. The Joker brutally beats him with a crowbar. Robin is soon lying unconscious in a puddle of blood, which the Joker casually remarks is "a bit messy". The villain then restrains Jason and Sheila and leaves them in the warehouse with a time bomb. Sheila and Robin try desperately to get out of the warehouse but are still inside as the bomb goes off; Jason is killed when he throws himself on the bomb to shield his mother from the blast, but she too is mortally wounded. Batman arrives too late to save them and they die from their injuries. Story 6: Harley Quinn Dr. Harleen Quinzel became attracted to the Joker and both began a furtive relation inside Arkham. Quinzel helped the Joker on his may escapes from the Asylum and she was eventually discovered. Jeremiah Arkham was upset at Quinzel and he decided to lock her in solitary confinement in the asylum's basement. She didn't mind because she knew that Joker would come back to rescue her. As days passed she was starting to lose hope but suddenly, the doors of her cell opened up. Quinzel stepped out of the cell and found that the Asylum was heavily damaged as a result of the earthquake. She took up one of the asylum's vans and used it to reach Gotham until the van ran out of fuel. She was roaming the wrecked streets when she spotted some police officers trying to save some people's lifes. The officers asked for her help but she was overwhelmed by the look if the victims. They were all smiling with the grim rictus caused by Joker Venom. As the victims were not dead, Quinzel asked one of them where did it happened and they told her that it was in a store nearby. Quinzel ran away without helping the officers and entered into a costume shop. She tried some costumes in order to join the Joker and in the end she decided to stick with the black and red jester costume and also she started calling herself Harley Quinn. She started looking for Joker and she knew that he would be where people went to get weapons. The Joker and his henchmen were at the improvised Iceberg Lounge, asking Penguin for some ammunitions and weapons. Penguin refused to give them weapons and when things were about to became messy, Harley arrived at the scene and attacked Penguin and his henchmen. The distraction was used by the Joker who killed the Penguin's henchmen and forced him to surrender his weapons. Joker recognized Harley from Arkham and they got out of the place with Penguin's weapons. Story 7: The Laughing Fish Batman analyzes a Joker Fish and learns that the toxin only affects fish. Just then, a commercial for the Joker fish comes on and Joker repeats his threat against Francis. Batman arrives at a closed harbor aquarium and persuades Joker to allow him to switch places with Detective Bullock. The Joker eagerly agrees and drops him in the pool, then shoves a lump of hamburger into Bullock's hands and pushes him in after Batman. The shark is instantly attracted to the blood from the hamburger. Batman manages to straddle the shark and use his wrist shackles as a crude bridle. He steers the shark into the side of the tank, which breaks the glass, spilling himself and Bullock onto the aquarium floor, and the shark into the bay outside. Batman then heads to the roof to face Joker. He attacks Batman with a wrench, but is ultimately outdone, and Joker is left with no place to run. Facing arrest yet again, he jumps off the roof towards the harbor below. On the way down, he blows up a rubber ducky life preserver, but realizes too late that the shark is circling the water below him. He plunges into the ocean, and the shark dives in, seemingly devouring him. Story 8: The Man Who Laughs Batman takes a police motorcycle and contacts Captain Gordon via radio. He tells Gordon that Bruce Wayne is alive and that he figured out the Joker's plan. He tells Gordon to have the water to the city shut off. Gordon contacts the reservoir, but receives no answer. Batman heads there himself to stop the Joker from poisoning the water supply. He takes out the Joker's clown-thugs. Batman meets up with the Joker, who successfully poisons the city's water supply, but Batman, having previously rigged the viaduct with explosives, detonates it, preventing the poisoned water from going into the city. Batman engages in a quick fight with the Joker, defeats him by disarming his hammer, and briefly contemplates dropping him into the poisoned water to avenge all those whom he killed. However, he cannot bring himself to do so, and instead has the Joker imprisoned at the newly reopened Arkham Asylum. Story 9: Hush Batman must handle a mystery of a mysterious terrorist known as Ras al Ghul, the man that is revealed to be the man who murdered Thomas and Martha Wayne. Final Story: Christmas with the Joker On Christmas Eve at Wayne Manor, Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne wait for dinner and turn on the TV. However, they discover that It's a Wonderful Life isn't on. Instead they find that Joker has hijacked the television waves and has a "Special" for Batman. Joker shows everyone his stolen family, the Awful Lawful Family: Commissioner Gordon, Vicki Vale, and Harvey Bullock. Joker tells Batman that he can have them if he can find them by midnight. If he fails, they will die. However, before Batman and Robin can reach him, Joker sends a broadcast of Vicki opening a present: a Betty Blooper Doll. Batman realizes that the doll could only have come from the Laffco Toy Factory. The factory has been closed down for 14 years so it has to be Joker's hideout. Batman and Robin make their way to the hideout and the Joker is more than ready. Joker plays the song, "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies" from the Nutcracker Suite by Tchaikovsky and several giant toy nutcracker soldiers attack. In spite of their size, the soldiers are easy enough to defeat. Just then, the song switches to "the Russian Dance" and toy planes fly after the duo. Batman grabs up a baseball bat and smashes most of them while Robin catches the rest in an oil barrel. Just as the planes are finished off, machine gun toting snipers shoot at the duo. Batman races up towards a set of giant teddy bears and hides. The snipers are confused by his disappearance until they see his cape and start firing. Much to their surprise, they find that it was only a giant teddy bear they shot at. The bear falls over and pins them down. With Joker's men and traps down, the duo sets out to find him but he reveals himself. His hostages are dangling over a vat of molten plastic and Joker threatens to drop them in if Batman doesn't come and get his Christmas present. Batman takes the present and opens it to discover a spring-loaded pie inside. Joker has a laugh and cuts the rope holding his hostages. Fortunately, Batman saves them and goes after Joker. Joker manages to evade him for a while but trips on a roller-skate and almost falls into the vat. Batman saves him and bids him a Merry Christmas. Joker simply says, "Bah humbug!" Category:Movies Category:Shorts Category:DC Comics